


I will be alright

by pastelcrow



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bleeding but it's not really described, Gen, Octane is probably really OOC, Octane swears like three times, Pathfinder doesn't have aimbot he IS the aimbot, Pathfinder is a good... stranger, Pathfinder is such a nice killing machine, Pathtane if you squint really hard, They could be a team but it's solos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcrow/pseuds/pastelcrow
Summary: Solos are out, and I've got an idea. It's just a really short one-shot, though.





	I will be alright

Shit. Ammunition in Octavio's gun ran out. As soon as he noticed, he ran into the nearest building (which was a small house, but it doesn't matter. He was just panicking, and paying attention to unnecessary details) and slammed the door behind him. He hid there and had no idea what to do next.

He could still hear gunshots outside. He was pretty sure the fight was still taking place near his hideout. This meant that he was surrounded with no escape route. Well, he could try to run away, but he'd probably end up in a hospital. Again. Lying in a hospital bed is much more boring than hiding for several minutes. Ooor he could try fistfighting, but he'd probably lose, so he just waited.

He had the impression that the gunshots were closer than before. Now it sounded like... someone was on the roof of his hideout. He hoped that that person wouldn't try to come inside.

After a few more minutes it got strangely quiet. One of them won? What is- Some guy came inside. Fuck. He could've held the door or something. Octavio, you fucking idiot.

"Hello, friend! Are you feeling alright?" That guy was a robot. So they can also take part in this... game as well. That's kinda nice. These days people hate robots like they hated other people years ago. I mean, there are still some people that-

ANYWAY.

"Uhh... Why aren't you shooting at me or something?" he said hiding in a corner, he was NOT scared, not at all. Well... maybe a little bit. Hiding always made him anxious, and he didn't know why.

"I only shoot when someone else shoots at me, and you're not doing that yet."

So it's good that Octavio doesn't have ammo at the moment, because he'd shoot him on sight, and it probably wouldn't end well. If the robot got rid of these... two? (he's not even sure how many people were there), he'd get rid of Octane as well. 

Is he good or these guys just didn't have good aim?

"Do you need anything? I have bandages, and a lot of ammunition, so I can share," the robot said.

"What do you need bandages for, amigo? You shouldn't have taken... I dunno, other things?"

"I don't know why I took them with me, but I did." The robot took off his backpack and took out the bandages. "And I can use them now, so I'm glad I didn't throw them out." He came closer.

"It's just a scratch, the bullet isn't even there..."

"You're bleeding, friend." He starts taking care of his wound, it seems like he knows what he's doing. "What's your name? I am Pathfinder."

"Call me Octane." It wasn't really his name, but they probably won't meet again, so it doesn't matter much. "You really don't have to- ow. To do this, but thanks." Octane smiled behind his mask.

"No problem!" Pathfinder said. He sounded like he was smiling as well, even though he was unable to do so. "Done. What ammunition do you need?"

"Light, and heavy."

"I guess I should give you one of my guns, then. I don't have any of those." He wanted to tell him that he shouldn't, but the robot most likely wouldn't listen to him. "And don't say I don't have to give it to you, I won't leave you without a weapon, friend. Have this Devotion. It's a pretty good gun!"

"Will you be okay with only one gun, though? All you have is a shotgun, amigo."

"Don't worry, I have a lot of grenades, friend!" He only knew the guy for less than an hour, but he was worried. Pathfinder seems like such a good guy... Octane hoped he'll win. "I will be alright," he said and walked out of the building.

Octane hopes he'll see him again someday. He'd make a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry about that. I hope you liked this one-shot, I had fun writing it.  
I ship Pathtane, and it'd be nice if more people did. I hope there'll be more fanfics about these two. They're cute together, what can I say


End file.
